1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to electromagnet and in particular to relay or contactor.
2. Background Information
The problems encountered in the prior art magnetic relay is that the theoretical foundation guiding every area of their engineering is dated. This fact has led to the fossilization of their design and performance characteristics. The theoretical stagnation that characterizes work in this area prevented any significant improvements in the design and operations of electromagnetic relays. All the known inadequacies such as loud and unpleasant mechanical noises, the relatively small force per mass achievable on the basis of conventional theories, limited sensitivity, heating limitations, relatively high production cost due to excessive use of copper wire(s) and ferromagnetic irons in the prior art construction which relate to improper handling of the theory of the interaction between the magnetic and electric fields, fatigue caused by repeated mechanical impact, sticking, and the added problems of their assembly caused by an excessive number of component parts remained unsolved.
Previous efforts have been made in an attempt to increase the homogeneity of magnetic fields by devising new coils such as that of Gottfried J. Krueger, Reno di Leggiuno, Italy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,008, and L. F. Craemer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,263, and Bosch et al U.S Pat. No. 3,701,066, and Anthony Sprando U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,966, and George C. Underwood U.S Pat. No. 3,479,627.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the current relay.
No device is known to have the geometric configuration of the present invention or rooted in the theoretical relations that it postulates.